Seal of Truth
by Gold
Summary: A look into Monou Fuuma's thoughts, and why he is doing what he does, as well as how Kamui, Kakyou and Kotori fit into the equation.


© Copyright 2002 Gold (E-mail: goldenstarlight@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Squaresoft…sorry, wrong one. . Characters here are borrowed from CLAMP's manga, X. 

N.B. This is the companion and sequel to _Heroes_, which you will also find on this board. In addition, if you can, read _Destiny Foreordained for the ending, which explains the last paragraph of this one-shot fic. Happy reading, and please do review! ^_^_

**Title: Seal of Truth**

_The second watch sounded softly, steadily across __Tokyo__, haunted echoes of ancient times that human ears could not hear. The city streets were deserted as the blackness of the night swallowed it. Here and there, vestiges of the __Tokyo__ that-had-been remained. Amidst the long, narrow cracks in the pavements and the sharp piles of earth and rubble that lay heaped everywhere, were fallen, broken pieces of buildings—pieces that had once been designed by master architects who hailed from the world over, and who had come to this city to add their love of beauty to it. Towering over it all was the long, narrow spire of __Tokyo__Tower__, still standing, as if a monument to the fallen. But tonight, the Tower's height had been extended by at least five feet eight inches, and the very tip of that spire had an odd shape to it, indiscernible to the human eye, but perhaps—with a very powerful telescope—but then again, all the observatories had been destroyed, their equipment shattered in the inexplicable earthquakes that had laid nearly all of Tokyo to waste in the past months._

_And the boy who had been Monou Fuuma stood poised on the very tip of __Tokyo__Tower__. Usually, he was clothed all in black, from the double-breasted trenchcoat that had become his trademark, to the thick turtleneck and his shoes. This night, however, he wore the sombre, dark uniform of a high school student. He was keeping vigil over __Tokyo__, it seemed, but there was something strangely sad about his gaze as it rested on the ruins of __Tokyo__._

Do you really believe me when I say that I don't remember, Kamui? 

…You have beautiful eyes—they are…the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…but you're blind, Kamui. –You're blind.– In a way, you've always been blind—even more blind than the seer you had to kill. Until you see, there is only one future. 

No, Kamui. I did not forget—I _never forget. _

I remember when my mother died. She died for your mother, and she died—for me. Or for you. It doesn't matter who she died for, really, because she died only for one purpose—to bear a sword for tomorrow. It was meant to be your _shinken, but as things turned out—that blade—will be mine to wield, tomorrow. And for that same sword, my father died. _

I know very well who killed him. I also know why...and I don't blame Nataku for it. 'tou-san knew, before 'kaa-san ever did, who that sword was meant for, and who I was. The only other person who might have known was your mother, Kamui…

…do you remember? The very first time I saw your mother, she looked at me differently. You smiled at me, very slightly. I knew you were afraid that I had forgotten you…and you know, I hadn't. I wouldn't forget you, no matter what. But your mother—your mother didn't smile. I remember that she looked at me in a way I couldn't fathom then, but which I understand now. Your mother knew, even then, just who I would be…

…because, Kamui, what you don't remember is that every member of my family was bound to this Promised Day from the moment I met you, all those years ago—and perhaps before then. That is what I remember…

…I remember 'kaa-san's body.

I remember the taste of her blood. My mortal half did not remember that—because it was my immortal half, my Dragon half, that took over at that time to _remember why this woman—my mother—died. She died to birth a __shinken for a purpose. I will never forget, because I cannot forget, not now that my mortal self and immortal self are merged as one, and merged at the moment of your choice…hasn't the same happened to you, Kamui?...Or have you forgotten?... _

…'tou-san died to defend the _shinken okaa-san died to birth. He gave every last drop of his life, Kamui, to protect the Sword that would be mine. And before he died, he tried to tell me why he did it, so one day, when it the time came, I would understand. Don't you remember? 'tou-san said: "Fuuma, you are Kamui's…"_

Mirror. 

Twin Star. 

Opposite, born to take the place opposite yours…cursed from the moment of my birth to bear the face of the one loved most by the Dragon looking at me…

…Kamui, even my imouto-chan was bound to us. She was born only to help you make your choice—or force you to your choice. Don't you remember making your choice… so that you could protect Kotori? 

_The boy perched atop __Tokyo__Tower__ lifted a hand to the dark sky, then let it fall to his side. His eyes were disarmingly bright and clear, and his lips were softly touched with a smile that seemed to shed a river of tears all by itself.   _

Kotori-chan was born to die for both of us, Kamui. Do you know that hers were the first Wishes I ever granted? She wished two things—first, to die for the one she loved; second that if the Earth was to be destroyed, to _let her be destroyed instead. So she died for you, my Kamui, because she loved you best, as the one of her heart. I killed my little sister, because after that day, neither you nor I would be able to care for her, and because her purpose in being born was already fulfilled—she died to secure the future for the one she loved best. And even now, Kamui, even now—I don't know which was the stronger reason. You'll call me kind for one and cruel for the other…_

…do you remember that old myth we were told about when we were very young? I think your mother may have told you…and I think you've forgotten. The heavens created mankind, Kamui, and sent you to champion Man. But Man was fashioned from earth, and though humanity is a creation of the heavens, humanity—is also child born of Earth! Do you understand, Kamui, what happened when I granted Kotori's second Wish? If Earth is to be destroyed, let her be destroyed instead…

_The boy standing on top of the Tower lifted his face to the sky, his eyes closed, his hands holding something that glinted a little in the moonlight. For a moment, it appeared that he would lean forward, just a little bit. If he does, he will fall…and the ruins of __Tokyo__ will claim one more life._

…don't you remember, Kamui, why my parents died, why my sister died, why your mother died, why your aunt died—?

I remember. And I will never forget. Our families were bound to this, and died for this, and the least we can do for them is to finish this tomorrow. I will _not let them die for nothing; I will __not let their sacrifice be in vain! I decided this from the very beginning, even before you made your choice. I didn't know who I was then, but I knew enough to guess that whatever my parents died for, it was for something important. I swore the day my father died that I would never let that sacrifice be in vain. I've marked you with blood every time we've met and I've promised to kill you. So no matter what, you'll be able to fight against me even if you still persist in believing that you don't want to! You'll be able by the time tomorrow comes…to stand against me. Even if you still remember me in your heart, you will not be able to forget the blood I've spilt—__your blood._

Understand that I will _not walk away simply because I…love you…because I've always loved you, Kamui. Strange how easy it is suddenly to say this. You could never see it…you were always blind when it came to me…_

…I think, perhaps, I know now how the man called Sakurazuka Seishirou felt once…but I promise you, Kamui, that I will not be that selfish…

_The tall boy was now standing still, his face turned sternly to the east, waiting. A long line of shining light stretched across the horizon and broadened, harbinger of the dawn. _

The Sakura told me tonight, when we were both standing beneath it, that it will be my turn to make a choice tomorrow. It spoke only to me. You have already made your choice at the beginning; I am to make my choice at the ending. Fair is fair. But did either of us really have a choice? If not for Kotori, do you think you would have chosen to be Kamui of the Ten no Ryu? You were born to be their Kamui, and I was born to be Kamui of the Chi no Ryu. Kotori has limited both your choice and mine. Fair is fair… 

…Kakyou says there will be only one future. –Kamui, did I ever tell you that Kakyou's eyes are so much like yours...no, I don't think I've ever told you that. You were so terribly lonely the first time I saw you. I won't ever forget the look I saw in your eyes that first time, Kamui. Kakyou…he is just like you were once. His eyes have the same expression yours had...every time I see him, I remember you…I remember us…and most of all, I remember what you and I were born to do.

Seven Seals will break for Man, and Seven Angels will die for them. 

Tonight, the Sakura also told me this…

_Until Seven Seals are broken,_

_Until Seven Angels are dead,_

_Until Heaven falls to save the Earth_

_Until Earth bows in defeat _

_Until the Final Day_

_Until Kamui faces Kamui_

_Until the Final Choice is made._

I think I know what the Ancient One is trying to tell me.

I don't know whether you'll fight me today, Kamui, or whether I'll have to make you fight me. I can see the light in the distance and it's getting brighter. The dawn approaches. The Day approaches. –Kamui, do you know what my Wish is? You've never thought to ask. –No, you've never cared enough to ask. All my life, Kamui, I've only ever had one Wish, and it has always been one that only you can fulfil. –It is the mirror of your own true Wish. We are, after all, twin stars. 

But I've already granted part of your true Wish…even if you still don't know what it is, and you don't know how true it is, and you won't be able to defeat me until you realise what it is. Kakyou asked me the other day if my Wish had been fulfilled. 

I know it will never be.

But it's my Choice this time.

_And the light on the horizon grew stronger, as the clouds blushed in the rays of the rising sun, and the sky paled and grew ever brighter. A new day had dawned. And on the very tip of __Tokyo__Tower__, a tall figure stood watching over the city, his figure clearly outlined in the golden rays that cast itself over the city. It was the tall, lean figure of a youth in a sombre school uniform, bearing a fine blade that glittered as it caught the light of the sun. His face was sternly handsome and implacable, as if he was prepared to see through a grim purpose without failure._

_The Promised Day had arrived._

Kamui, I...did not forget…not even once.

_And as the sun's light extended over more of __Tokyo__, seven Seals walked over the horizon, and seven Angels came to meet them. Dead and alive, they stood in the sun's light, under clear blue skies, and waited for the Final Choice._

~*~*~*~

Gold: I'm sure you've noticed that I've advanced a few theories of my own as to _why Fuuma acted the way he did, and how to reconcile the fact that he does care for Kamui, as well as the fact that he is undoubtedly the other Kamui. I'll be happy to answer any questions I can._

Of course, the title of this story is self-explanatory.


End file.
